


So We Endure [podfic]

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sexual Tension, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: Patience is a virtue, though Loki's virtues are few and far between.





	So We Endure [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heu_noon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heu_noon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So We Endure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091412) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 



> For witch1six, who kindly requested it :D Apologies that the sound isn't as excellent as it could be, I'm still figuring out this recording thing and also use only basic equipment. I've edited it the best I can though so hopefully it sounds good enough for people to enjoy :)

The file can be downloaded via my [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-520737414).

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/)


End file.
